Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-6$ and the product of $7$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-5$ plus the quantity of $6$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $7$ and $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $7x$ $7x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (7x - 6) = \color{orange}{6(7x-6)}$ What is $-5$ plus $\color{orange}{6(7x-6)}$ $6(7x-6)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(7x-6)-5$.